Melancholy
by aquamarineee
Summary: Kairi was perfect and had the best life. When something tragic happens, how will her decisions affect her life? Can she get her life the way it was before, or is it impossible? [little SoKai, Roxiri]
1. Wish That Goes Wrong

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts.

Not.

­

"Sora!" I giggled. "Stop it! It's cold!"

Sora splashed me with the cold water from the sea.

I had gone on the most wonderful date today. Sora, my lovely boyfriend, took me to a great restaurant and to the movies as well. We ended up at the docks splashing each other. Or he was splashing me.

There was a cold gust of wind and I shivered. Sora noticed this, and put his jacket around my shoulders and hugged me close to him.

"Feel better, Kai?" he asked, closing his eyes and resting his chin on my strawberry and ocean-scented auburn hair.

I blushed with a feeling of content, closing my purple eyes.

"The sunset's beautiful, huh?" Sora remarked, looking near the horizon.

"Yeah…" I agreed, feeling serene and drowsy.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He smiled softly at me, his brown chocolate spikes falling into his face. He leaned toward me and gave me a quick kiss.

I don't know how I manage to turn red EVERY single time Sora kisses me. I mean, I'm used to it by now, but my face… reacts to him. It's really weird.

I grinned at Sora and kissed him on the cheek. I got up and yelled,

"I bet you can't get me Sora!"

He was my life. I _loved _him.

_Flashback—_

"_Kairi!" Sora shouted over the music, motioning for Kairi to come outside. He had been thinking over this all night. Ii was his best friend, but he had much more feelings than friendship for me, although I didn't know it at the time. He adored me, praised me, and loved me._

"_What is it Sora?" I asked, looking at my best friend with concern. _

"_Uhm…" Sora was growing redder and redder by the second. I placed my hand on his forehead and Sora brushed it away, but I felt how hot he was. I became worried._

"_Sora… are you okay?" I asked. _

_I widened my eyes. _

"_Sora…?"_

A/N: Sorry that was so short! I just wanted to end with a cliffy… I think this is my millionth attempt to write a full story. :D Hopefully this will last. Anyways, I have summer school these days, so I don't have much time to write stories! Anyways, please review! I would enjoy it! hands cookies to reviewers


	2. Water Down your Pants

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts.

Not.

_Sora just fainted in my arms. _

_That was one of the worst feelings in my life. _

_I felt scared, terrified, frightened, and most of all,_

_Lonely._

_I didn't know what was wrong with him. So, after I got help, one of his friends took him home and I stayed by his side until he woke up._

"_Kairi…?" Sora groaned as he got up._

"_Are you okay?" I asked. _

"_Yeah…" he smiled weakly as I put my hand on his forehead. Luckily, it was cool._

_There was a moment of uncomfortable silence._

"_Sooooo…" I said, trying to make conversation. Sora looked at me._

"_What?" _

"_What was the thing you wanted to ask—" I never got to finish the question, as Sora kissed me._

_Now THAT was wonderful._

"_I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend. I love you." He grinned at me, seeing my jaw was still dropped. I closed my mouth hastily and replied,_

"_I love you too."_

_End flashback—_

Still at the docks—

"Kairi!"

"Huh?" I was shaken out of my thoughts by Sora. "What is it?"

"Wanna go to the park and hang out?" he smiled as he held my hand.

"Sure."

At the park—

"Wow… isn't it beautiful here, Sora? Look at the lights!" I sighed dreamily.

"Yeah…"

The fountain lights had just turned on. It was marvelous how everything lit up one by one, instead of just the whole thing lighting up at once. Soft, romantic music was playing from the speakers throughout the park.

"May I have this dance, young lady?" Sora bowed and held his hand out to me. I giggled at his cheesiness and took his hand.

"Why, I'd love to."

We waltzed through the park and soon stopped to rest at a bench.

I looked up at the sky. There was a shooting star.

"I wish I could be with my true love forever." I murmured quietly, so Sora, who was sitting next to me, wouldn't hear.

Everything was peaceful and serene. Sometimes, I didn't even think I deserved everything. I closed my eyes, but felt a drop of water on my cheek.

"Let's go back. I think it's starting to rain…" Sora said as he looked up in the darkening sky.

What the heck. I mean, here I am enjoying the night sky with not a CLOUD in sight, magnificent fountain lights on, the most romantic music playing, and all of a sudden it rains?

My life is so weird.

Anyways, right after Sora stopped talking, it started to rain.

I mean POUR. It was like someone had dumped a whole truck-ful of water on our heads. And to make it worse, it was like another person dumped water down our pants, too.

We were drenched in a second and although Sora's jacket was on me, I was freezing and cold. I mean, who knows, I might get hypothermia or something like that.

Sora and I ran through the park as fast as we could and quickly stopped at the street.

"Augh… hurry up stupid red light!" I screamed as more water was dumped at me from the sky. Sora, on the other hand, was completely calm and reassured me.

"It's going to be alright, Kai."

I noticed the strangeness in his voice, but I was too cold and wet to care at the moment.

I hate rain. Every time there is rain, something bad is bound to happen. Something I didn't like.

The light turned red and Sora quickly pulled me along.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to tell Sora there was a car coming along the corner.

I heard the sound of a screech of brakes.

Then I screamed and blacked out.

A/N: Ahhhh, the second chapter already. Another lame cliffy. Haha. I am so bad at this. You should all throw tomatoes at me. And yes, you might have noticed Kairi blanks out a lot. Like me when I'm in class. Haha. Anyways, please review! hands out Moogle toys


	3. Realization

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts.

Not.

Read and Review!

* * *

The Next Day--

I woke up dazed, with a huge headache. _Am I in an asylum? _No, I wasn't, I thought, as I looked around quickly and saw doctors and nurses frantically trying to save lives.

Sora.

Where was he? I looked around hopefully, annoyed that the doctors didn't put Sora and I in the same room together.

How DARE them!

I tried to move to find Sora but I felt a sharp jolt of pain go down my right leg.

Painful.

Look at me. I can't even think of complete phrases. How sad. I wonder what happened to my leg. But more importantly, how was Sora?

Sora, Sora, Sora.

That was the only thing on my mind.

"I see that you're awake, miss." A nurse said, interrupting my thoughts of Sora.

Duh. Of course I'm awake. My purple eyes are open. I look like I'm breathing. My chest is rising. I'm in pain. But at least you called me miss.

"Where is Sora?" I asked her, ignoring the 'awake' comment.

"Mr. Sora?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance. 'I should become a nurse,' I mused, 'It must not be that hard.' I blinked as told her, "Yes, may I see him?"

"Erm… Let me get your crutches first. You won't be able to walk on that leg of yours!" she happily replied as she walked out of the room.

Crutches. Yay me. I'm going to have to hobble and teeter-totter like an old lady on a see-saw. I've never broken a leg or any part of my body before. I guess when people say 'break a leg', they actually do mean 'break a leg'.

To me anyways.

"I'm back with your crutches!" the nurse came back into the room cheerfully. What an airhead. I guess it doesn't make her smarter that she's a blonde. Oh well. I took the crutches and really did hobble on them. I tried moving one of them and slipped.

Lucky me.

"Ow…" I cried out painfully as I gripped my cast of a leg tightly. When I looked up, the nurse was gone.

What a big help. Leave me crippled and helpless when your supposed to make them strong and healthy. I growled and got up weakly. Everyone was staring at me, limping with my broken leg. Some looked at me like I was stupid, while others gave me looks of pity and concern. I ignored them and went up to the counter.

"May I have the room number of Sora Adams?" I asked the receptionist, talking on her cell phone with some guy named Billy.

"Shut up! No you shut up! No, YOU shut up! No, YOU shut up!" she said grinning, while looking through piles and piles of papers.

"Mr. Adams is in Room 389." She said.

Man, was I GLAD to get out of there. As I walked down the hall, I could still hear her shrieks of "No, YOU shut up!" My gosh. They should both scream shut up and slam the phone or something.

Maybe I shouldn't work as a nurse.

Wait. What did the receptionist say? Room 389? Isn't that like 2 stories up from this floor? Wait… what's MY room number? Oh. 357. Just around the corner, I sighed, and I limped along.

Soon, I arrived at the poop-colored door of Room 389. I shuddered. What would happen to Sora? I opened the door…

And screamed.

Well no, I didn't, which was really scary, considering I'm the screamy type of person. Anyways, here's how it goes:

My jaw just dropped.

Sora looked completely fine.

Oh.

My.

God.

I have a broken leg and screwed up hair, and Sora didn't even screw up his hair or break ANYTHING? Not even bruises?

I swear, God really does hate me.

"Sora…?" I croaked out as I limped to him.

"Kairi! What happened? I thought you were going to die!" Sora exclaimed, looking at my sad, sad cast.

"But didn't you get hit by that car, too? I was with you!" I protested, annoyed that Sora didn't suffer anything. (Yes, I'm evil sometimes, but its hard when you look like a grandma!)

"Well, I tried to pull you along, but by the time I got on the sidewalk, the car hit you… I was so terrified, I thought I had killed you." He explained to me.

Then I got it.

Why I had my broken leg.

How I was the one that blacked out.

So it was all Sora's fault.

How he didn't wait for me.

He just dragged me along.

He ran in front of me.

Not even looking back to check if I was okay.

He was the one…

That almost got me killed.

A/N: Ahahaha a twist, neh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote most of it in class, so if it sucks, blame it on my boring teacher! I hope you are surprised, and if your not, then your weird. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, because I had to stay up until 11 doing my homework because I was finishing this up! Please review! Thanks!


	4. Not a Nobody

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts.

Not.

Read and Review!

* * *

Soon, I felt that low, sinking feeling in my stomach.

"What are you here for then?" I asked, still annoyed at how the hell I didn't figure this out earlier.

"Pneumonia and AIDS." He replied.

"AIDS?" I practically shrieked.

"Geez, Kairi, I was just kidding. Lighten up! But I do have pneumonia. Funny how they still kept me here, huh?" Sora joked. Or tried to.

Now people. Tell me how I can LIGHTEN up chatting with my so-called boyfriend who nearly got me smashed to death?

My life is officially over. I might as well just end it by running into a car again.

Maybe committing suicide.

Nah.

"Um… Kairi?" Sora asked, trying to get my attention.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked. What was he going to do next to screw up my life? Little did I know, I was TOTALLY right.

"I have to tell you something…" Sora asked nervously, scratching his spiky brown head.

"What?" I said angrily. "That you just ruined my life in one second? That you almost got me killed? Cheated on me before? That—" I stopped as I saw Sora silent, looking at me with his sad eyes.

He.

Cheated.

On me?

Oh my god.

"I can't believe you did that to me…" I whispered fiercely. I've never felt so mad and crushed in my life. I wasn't even sad at the moment. I was mad.

Pissed OFF.

"Look, Kai, I—"

"Look here, Sora. You have no right to call me Kai anymore." I hissed.

"Fine, whatever you want. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. Really sorry." He said. I glared at him, but saw a speck—a spark of sincerity in his blue eyes. I was so mad I ignored it.

"So, who's the unlucky girl?" I asked sarcastically. "You never know, you might kill her someday."

"Namine." He said.

"Huh? Is that the name of your stuffed pig?" I say.

"She's my girlfriend, Kairi. I've been with her ever since I met her." Sora explained sadly.

Since when did Sora become the worst boyfriend EVER?

Oh, right.

Since NOW.

Or actually, a year ago.

Wait. A YEAR? How did I not know about this earlier?

"It was already over when you nearly killed me!" I screamed at him. "You ASSHOLE!" I screamed and stormed (or tried to storm with my crutches, anyways) to the door and was just about to open it until someone else opened it, this, making me fall.

Again.

"Oh! I'm SO sorry!" A girl's voice shrieks with surprise as she kneels down to help me. I look up, and she has the prettiest blond hair and blue eyes. Immediately I knew this HAD to be Namine, that girl Sora was talking about. She helped me up and kept apologizing like that stupid receptionist.

"Ehm." Sora coughed as he tried to get both out attentions. "Shouldn't you get going, Kairi?" he muttered to me.

"Wait, Sora! Who's your friend here?" The girl asked. "I want to meet her!"

"She's no one, Namine." He replied quickly.

_No one? _

How could he DARE call me no one when I was his girlfriend for over a year? My spirits and anger faded as sadness slowly took over.

I was no one.

I was a nobody.

"My name is KAIRI. I used to be Sora's GIRLFRIEND for a YEAR. I am not a nobody." I retorted. The last thing I saw was Namine's shocked blue eyes.

I did feel regret.

But still, NO ONE.

Absolutely no one.

Calls ME a NOBODY.

* * *

A/N: I wrote most of this in class! Haha, it seems like a good place to get my ideas out! Anyways, my chapters probably really suck considering I wrote it in like… uh a day? lol. Please review! I totally appreciate people giving me nice comments :D 


	5. A blond Sora?

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. Not.

Reviewers:

Tara: Don't say my story sucks unless it's done. THEN you can say my story sucked. But for now, just keep reading. There'll be some RoxasXKairi REAL soon. Like once you scroll down.

NocturnalWriter: Yeah Sora is an ass:D But hey, we live in a world full of asses, perverts, murderers, etc.:P

KaI-KaI01: Haha yeah slap Sora! This was kind of SoraXKairi in the beginning, though.

Nick Jones: Thanks for giving my story a chance, and I hope you really do enjoy it as the story unfolds!

Shirozora: Kairi's suicidal thoughts are cool, but Kairi really suiciding would end my story pretty quickly with a bunch of people saying my story sucked. :P

Corinaalala: Thank you! It took a while for me to think of my ending.

* * *

I fumed as I stormed down the hallways of the hospital like a huge tornado, ignoring the weird stares from the doctors and nurses, and wiping away the wetness from my purple-blue eyes. And as I went down the halls, I crashed.

Again.

For like what? The hundredth time?

"Sorry about that." A guy's voice replied. When I looked up, I was absolutely entranced by a pair of lovely and stunning sky-blue eyes.

"Um… I know for a fact that the ground isn't comfortable, you know. I'm trying to offer you a hand to get you up. Plus, you're really making me look like a moron here by not taking my hand, and it kind of looks like a threatening you in a way or something like that."

You know what I did at that moment?

I laughed.

I laughed when I took his hand, and the first thing I noticed of COURSE was his magnificent eyes that cause the sunlight (or rather, the hospital lights) in them. But no, it didn't stop there. He also had a headful of the spikiest blond hair I had EVER seen in my life. Even more than Sora. And, the guy's hair was messier, too.

"The names Kairi."

"Roxas."

"Nice to meet you Roxas!" I grinned.

"Ditto, Kairi."

"So anyways… why are you here Roxas?" I sheepishly ask.

"My girlfriend wanted to pay a visit to her sick grandmother. She ran off somewhere before I could even catch up with her. Guess she really loves her grandmother huh?" Roxas explained.

Damn.

Too bad he has a girlfriend. Though it doesn't surprise me he has one. Lucky duck. Funny how I just broke up with mine.

"So what does your girlfriend look like?" I ask curiously.

"She has blond hair with pretty blue eyes." Roxas replied. "Oh look!—There she is now! Here, I'll introduce you to her!"

I gasped as I saw the same girl from Sora's room—Namine—coming down the hall quickly.

"Oh… my… god…" I murmured as I quickly looked down and walked away. 'It can't be her!' I thought. 'I mean… she cheated on Roxas?'

"Kairi!" Roxas shouted after me. I quickened my pace and after a few steps I looked back, seeing that Roxas wouldn't come after me. The last thing I saw before rounding the corner was the widened eyes of Namine, knowing her secret could be uncovered at any moment.

I went back to my crappy hospital bed with hundreds of annoying thoughts swarming in my red head.

Why didn't Roxas know about this?

Why didn't Sora tell me or break up with me?

Why were Namine and Roxas boyfriend and girlfriend if Namine was with Sora in the first place?

Why—

I was interrupted (again) by the opening of my door. The first thing I saw was a bright blonde head.

"I don't want to speak to you." I coldly replied, annoyed.

"Kairi. Look. I always tried to pressure Sora to break up with you since he was with me, but he always told me that there was this part of him that always loved you."

This comment softened me a little, but I was still glaring at her.

"And Roxas?" I muttered, feeling pity for him.

"Well… you see, that's the problem." She hesitantly laughed, but seeing I was still annoyed, she stopped.

"No. He's not the problem. You are the problem. You need to break up with Roxas. You don't deserve Roxas. You're just like Sora. Annoying, stupid, and most of all, DISLOYAL. Now LEAVE THIS ROOM!" I shrieked at her.

Namine just sadly looked at me and left the room.

The thing that annoyed me was that they were exactly like Sora's sad eyes. And I hated that.

I sighed, and fell back into my pillow.

* * *

A/N: See? There's Roxas:D I told you he would come soon, you just had to wait! If he came in the beginning, my story wouldn't be that long and you guys would be bored easily. So yeah. :D Review please! 


	6. Ice Cream Places are NOT Happy Places

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. Not.

Reviewers:

FieryKai: Thank you! Yes, I know there aren't many breakup fics… but I like being different from everyone:D

shiner980: How will Roxas respond to Namine cheating? You'll see.

NocturnalWriter: Haha I update very fast, faster than most people. It doesn't take me long to expand an idea. Only when I have writer's block I take like a week or month to update.

RedXIIIlover: Aww I'm so sorry I made you cry:D Was it the good cry or bad cry? Don't worry, Roxas will be pissed. Of course.

Read and Review!

* * *

The next day—

I woke up yawning in the ugly florescent hospital lights and looked around groggily. 'No wonder people pass away here. It's as ugly as hell.' I thought.

Wait. Something caught my eye.

A teddy bear and a single, red tulip?

Were they from Sora?

I smiled as I reached over to the table by my bedside and held the teddy bear and the tulip to my lab as I sat up. A card fell out. The smile on my face turned into an astonished look of surprise as I began to read the card.

To Kairi,

I'm sorry if I was the one who caused you to run away like that. I didn't run after you because Namine told me to stay there. Turns out she ran after you. Anyways, it was Namine who told me your room number.

I bought these things for you to lift up your spirits, but I was also hoping to talk to you more as well, but when I came into your room, you looked tired and fast asleep. It was nice to meet you, and I hope we can talk again sometime soon!

Sincerely,

Roxas

A faint blush appeared on my face as I finished reading the card. 'He's so thoughtful… I mean, he barely knew me and he got me a stuffed animal and a flower! He actually cares…' I thought happily.

"Miss Kairi?" a doctor announced as he came in.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"You're allowed to go home today." The doctor said, waiting for my happy expression or at least a faint smile to appear on my face. I gave him a fake smile and he left the room. I frowned instead, wondering when I was going to see Roxas again.

Home Sweet Home (it's been nearly two weeks)—

"Man… it is so freaking hard to take a shower…" I complained to myself as I hobbled around without my crutches, trying to dry my long, red hair.

Okay, so right after I got back from the hospital I sank into a depression mood. I was sad that I ever thought Sora was the best boyfriend.

I even ate 5 bags of potato chips, had a date with Ben and Jerry 7 times, and baked a whole batch of cookies but ate them all.

I bet I gained like 5 pounds.

Well, more like twenty.

Back to today.

I looked in my refrigerator freezer and to my sadness, Ben and Jerry had stood me up. So… I decided to go to the…

ICE CREAM PLACE!

I arrived at the ice cream place ten minutes later, looking at all the wonderful flavors of ice cream. What should I get?

"Chocolate? Nah… reminds me of Sora. Banana split? Nah… mashed bananas sounds gross. Vanilla? Tempting… but it looks like the hospital walls. Mint chocolate? Not in the mood for green…" I muttered as the cash register lady looked at me with annoyance.

"Will ya pick a damn flavor already?" she asked crossly. I gasped. How could someone so mean and rude work in a place of happiness and joy of ice cream? I frowned as I ignored her and looked up at the board thingy.

"Sorbet? Ew… those taste too fruity… Uh…. Coffee? Nah, caffeine's not good for me…" I said, still trying got decide.

"Someone's a little picky…" I heard as I quickly turned around.

There he was. It was like God.

Except God isn't as hot.

"Roxas!" I grinned for the first time in weeks.

"Why don't we get strawberry? It's delicious and pink and red! What more could you ask for?" he smiled at me. I turned the color of strawberries as I replied,

"Sure."

"So Kairi, I haven't seen you in a while. What's happening?" Roxas asked as him and I went to go find places to sit.

"Been on dates with Ben and Jerry." I said as a-matter-of-factly. When I heard no reply I looked at what he was staring at.

Oh my god.

It was Sora and Namine kissing with ice cream in their mouths. Gross. How absolutely REPULSIVE. I almost gagged to death. I turned to look at Roxas but the sparkle in his eyes was gone. It was so sad, I almost cried myself, but I forced myself not to.

"Namine?" he exclaimed as he gripped his ice cream.

"Roxas?" she looked up to see him as her eyes widened. "I—"

"Screw you, Namine. I never knew you'd be such a liar and an asshole to me. And for months too! You could have broken up with me if you didn't love me anymore! You just HAD to stay in our relationship and CHEAT. I wouldn't even have been mad if you broke up with me and then went out with this guy here! What is wrong with you? No, never mind, don't answer that question. I don't want to know what's wrong with you. It's over, and I hope you get a real life." Roxas hissed as he glared at Namine.

"Hey, don't you be calling her an asshole." Sora got up in front of Roxas, fists clenched.

Wow. So much for happiness in an ice cream place.

Now I have to find a new happy place.

"SORA!" I shrieked as I got in front of Roxas, holding my hands out. "Don't you DARE hit Roxas! You are a jerk and Namine IS an ASSHOLE." I said coldly, shooting daggers from my flaring eyes.

"You two are sick." Roxas replied.

"Go away before you regret it." I threatened them. Sora knows I can really pack a punch if I'm angry and he knew if he was smart he wouldn't touch Roxas or me.

Sora and Namine glared at Roxas and me before leaving. I glared back before turning back to Roxas.

The sparkle was gone in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Ahahahaha… I didn't want the story to get ugly with a fight in an ice cream shop! Haha. That wouldn't have been good. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. Most fights don't occur in an ice cream shop! And I wanted to make it unique! So please review! 


	7. How are Stars Born?

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. Not.

Reviewers:

Shirozora: haha I remember that part from Finding Nemo! Very cute.

Kazeri: Hahah thanks so much for reviewing most of my chapters, I appreciate the comments, and I hope you enjoy the story!

Kokoro: Thanks for reviewing and I always try to update ASAP!

RedXIIIlover: haha yeah Go Roxas! Thanks for reviewing.

KaI-KaI01: yes, poor Roxas. I'm eating your cookie right now, its very yummy… and yes, I do think its gross having ice cream in your mouth while making out lol.

shiner980: yes, I think roses are used too much these days… so I decided… TULIPS! Tulips are pretty… ive never seen an actual one before… :

Read and Review!

* * *

"Roxas, are you okay?" I quietly ask as we slowly ate our ice cream.

"Yeah, just kind of surprised Namine would do that to me… I mean, I've treated her so well." He replied, the spark still gone from his dull eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, Sora cheated on me as well with Namine, so at least we know how the other feels like." I gave a small smile.

"But HE did that to you? You're so pretty and cute and—" Roxas clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said while I just blushed madly.

An uncomfortable silence followed after.

"So… um, how did you break your leg anyways? I see it's getting better." Roxas asked.

"Well… Sora was pulling me along since it was pouring like hell, and then a car came along the corner and hit me instead of Sora." I explained.

"So… it was his entire fault because he never looked back to check if you were okay." Roxas nodded, understanding.

"Wow. You're creepy. You understand me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, that's what smart people do. They understand. It's called logic, Kairi." Roxas grinned, the spark back in his shining eyes. Roxas and I chatted for a few more hours until Roxas asks…

"Are you… um…"

"Am I a… retard?" I laugh at his sad attempt to ask me out.

Roxas glared at me playfully and replied, "Yes, are you a retard that has nothing to do Saturday night?"

"Yes, I am a retard that agrees to go on your so-called retarded date that you asked me on." I smirk.

"The only thing that makes a retarded date is you." He grins back at me.

"At least I'm not going around asking people if they're a retard!" I jokingly shot back.

"Fine, you win Kairi." He sighs in defeat.

"And as a winner, I should get a prize!" I tell him cockily.

"Saturday night at 8 P.M. will be your prize." He smiles and leans in on me.

I lean forward, and Roxas and I are just about to kiss when…

He leans back. At this sad moment, I was puckering my lips and falling.

AGAIN.

Luckily, I don't hit the ground but Roxas catches my arms and I kiss… his six-pack. Which is totally hot by the way. But not the place you want your lips to touch.

"Someone's a bit too eager to get their prize." Roxas laughed, ego swelling up by the second. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Not eager. Just ready to accept it." I retorted.

"Whatever, Kairi. My six-pack says thank you, by the way." He said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Let's just go." I giggled as I shut the door in Roxas' face. The last thing I heard was a muffled,

"Oka—!"

* * *

At the park—

"Roxas!" I shrieked as I ran away from him. "Stop it!"

"But it's fun!" he yelled back, gaining on me."

"Tickling me is NOT FUN!" I yelled back and I stopped for breath. Man, I better start working out. Ben and Jerry are making me heavy…

"Ahhhh!" I shriek again as I feel someone's hands tickle me in my side.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." I turn around to see Roxas' smirk in victory. We both sat down on a park bench, looking up at the stars. The memories of Sora and I flooded back, and I remembered the wish.

Screw the wish.

This was Roxas. He understood what I went through.

"Roxas?" I ask him.

"Yeah, what's up? What do you need?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Ever wonder how stars are formed?" I say as I look up and see the lovely stars.

"Well…" Roxas pondered. "First, the star is part of a nebula, which is a cloud of gas and dust. Then, the nebula contracts to form a protostar. After that, it grows to be a giant or super giant star. Then, the star explodes in an explosion called a supernova. After, it can form a black hole, white dwarf or black dwarf, or a neutron star." He said to me.

"No not that way. The other way." I laugh.

"You could have told me that before I gave my explanation." He sighed.

"It's called imagination." I explain slowly.

"But why use your imagination when you know the facts already?" he asked me.

"Because number one, facts are super boring and dull. And number two, imagination is more fun and creative. Plus, how do you know how a star is born?" I argued. "It's not lie you really did go up into space and saw that a star was born!"

"True, but just because you had a GPA of 4.0 and higher your whole life doesn't mean you're smarter than a team of scientists!" He said back.

"The team of scientists could be better liars than I am." I shot back.

"You are one stubborn person, Kairi." Roxas pouted and then laughed. I smile and look back up at the stars.

"I think I star is formed when two shooting stars intertwine with each other."

"Uhh… then how is a shooting star formed?" he laughed at me when I hit him instead of replying.

"We should go." I tell Roxas.

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

At Kairi's house (Roxas has gone home too)—

I was so fantastically excited for my date Saturday. So excited, that on Saturday, I called my old friend, Selphie Tilmitt.

"Hey Selph… I've got a date Saturday night and no clothes to wear!"

"Be right there, Kai."

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, completely pointless chapter. I just needed something between the 'fight' and the 'date' thingy. I died. I'm starting to have a majorwriter's block, I can't think of anything. And yesterday I tried to upload my story butit wouldn't let me, so I had to wait untiltoday. :( Please review though! 


	8. Sweet Dreams

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. Not.

Reviewers:

Youknowwhoiam: Haha, yes, thank you for giving my story a CHANCE.

Kill-All-Flamers: Thank you for reviewing, I love Roxiri fluff:D

Shirozora: Haha maybe you should try something with a different movie?

RedXIIIlover: It's alright if your review is not long; I don't mind. XP

KaI-KaI01: Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm proud that my story is the cutest thing in cute something. XD

Kazeri: Thanks for reviewing practically all my chapters! XD

Read and Review!

* * *

"Kairi… You look absolutely, positively, brilliantly MARVELOUS!" Selphie shrieked with delight.

Man, I should have NEVER given her that ice cream bar… But I must admit, she did a good job for someone who wears yellow dresses all day.

"Wow Selphie, I look… HOT." I grinned as I saw myself in the mirror. My curled crimson hair was perfect, and the silver tank top and black mini-skirt was a great match.

"You know Selph… maybe you should wear something other than yellow…" I suggested to her. "You'd look prettier…"

"Are you saying I'm not hot?" Selphie glared at me venomously. "Tidus likes me the way I am!"

"No no no…" I reassured her. I sighed and replied, "Never mind."

"Well… You still look fabulous because I helped you. That's how a professional's work of art looks like."

"Thanks Selphie. It feels nice to be considered as a work of art." I laughed.

"Try not to bite your lips, because I know it's a REALLY annoying habit of yours, and please don't get yourself wet either, I worked on your hair for so long, and if you get wet, you'll ruin it, and…" Selphie droned on and on as I smiled and stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"So…" Selphie looked at me mischievously.

"What?" I raise my eyebrow. "Those kinds of looks freak me out, seriously Selphie."

"Who is this guy you're going out with? Is he hot? Or is he cute? Do you like him? Do you love him? When did you get to know him? What does he look like?" Selphie paused for gulps of air.

"His name is Roxas. And he is both hot AND cute. I got to know him when I was in the hospital. He has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. I like him, but I don't LOVE him—"

"You will." Selphie replied, putting on pearl earrings on me.

"What?" I shot a confused look at Selphie.

"I said you will." Selphie said. "Oh look! It's already eight! You should get going." Just as Selphie finished her sentence, the doorbell rang.

"Wait!" Selphie said as I was just going to the door. She handed me a pair of black cork heels. "Now go!" Selphie told me as she pushed me toward the door. I opened the door to find…

A pretty pink tulip was laid on the doormat.

I bent down to pick it up, trying to find out where Roxas was.

"BOO!" Roxas yelled.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell (again!)

But I didn't hit the ground this time. I was caught in Roxas's arms, and they were wrapped tightly around me. I blushed furiously as I said, "You have as weird way of rewarding me with prizes, you know."

"At least they're unique, right?" Roxas smiled as he gave me a hug. I looked over his shoulder to find…

Oh my GOD.

He got me a limo?

"You did this for me?" I widened my eyes.

"Who else would I do it for?" Roxas replied. "You're special."

"I like winning prizes…" I grinned mischievously.

"Wait till you see the other ones." He laughed at me.

"I thought me screaming and falling romantically into your arms was my prize?" I raise my eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Nope, there are more prizes in store!" he grinned. "Well, for one, I am taking you to the French restaurant, Reves."

"Merci." I laughed at him. (Thank you)

"De rien." He replied, looking out the window. (Your welcome)

"Isn't it weird how we both took French in highschool?" I asked him.

"Told you we had many things in common, didn't I, Kai?"

"We're here!" the driver announced. When I turned to Roxas, he was… gone? I wondered where he went until the door opened next to me.

"Ready to go, madam?" he laughed as he extended his hand out to me. I took it and we went inside. It was absolutely beautiful.

Scratch that.

It was absolutely STUNNING.

The ceiling was decorated to look like the night sky. Stars were just sprinkled over the whole wall.

"Wow…" I whispered as I gazed up. "It's like seeing the sky at the park."

"I know." Roxas whispered in my ear, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I avoided looking at his face because I was blushing like mad.

* * *

At the table—

"Woah… Roxas, I have NEVER been this full in my entire life." I sighed happily.

"You shouldn't eat that much, you know. It makes you look like a pig." Roxas teased me. I glared playfully and replied, "Well, I'm not the one that said, 'Let's try this! And this! And these things for dessert!'" But I added softly,

"Thanks for the greatest prize ever."

"You deserved it." He smiled.

* * *

At Kairi's House—

"Thanks for such a great date, Roxas." I whispered in his ear. I felt his shiver and grinned.

"No problem, Kairi."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. I closed the door gently in Roxas's face and the last thing I saw… was his jaw dropping.

"Sweet dreams, Kai." Roxas whispered.

I smiled as I leaned against the door, whispering back,

"You too."

* * *

A/N: Not too much fluff, but in reality, not a lot of first dates have a ton of fluff anyways. Sorry the whole 'date' thing was short. I tried to update this story but fanfiction wasn't working and my laptop was REALLY slow… AND OMG THERES THIS GUY WHO JUGGLED FIRE WHILE PLAYING DDR! OMG THAT IS SO COOOOOOL! OMGOMGOMGOMG.Pressing the little button at the end of the chapter would make me a very happy girl! 


	9. Love?

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect and had the best life. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts.

Not.

Reviewers:

RedXIIIlover: Yeah, too bad Roxas isn't real. But then he would be harassed by a thousand fangirls… xD including me.

Moriah: Thank you for loving my story!

Kokoro chan: Yay, thanks for reviewing!

Naomi: Thanks for loving my story:D

Nocturnal Writer: Roxas is the cutest thing ever… of course he's sweet:P People would kill me if he acted like Sora in the story lol.

Kazeri: Aw, thanks. I thought the date was kind of short though. Well, Roxas is 21 so… I guess he's rich? He's an adult though… well, use your imagination!

* * *

"He was SO romantic!" I gushed into the phone, talking to my 19 year old friend, Selphie. "You should have seen the place! It was so wonderful! There were stars on the ceil—"

"You sound like me now!" Selphie laughed, as her tone became more serious. "Did you… kiss him?"

"Y—no." I hesitated, lying.

"Yeah right, Kai! You know I can tell if you're lying or not!" Selphie laughed. "I bet you totally enjoyed it!"

"Well, don't you think you would enjoy kissing a hot guy?" I admitted. "Although I do think I love—" I gasped as I closed my mouth.

Lesson number one.

NEVER.

EVER. Get Selphie excited over the phone.

"YOU DO LOVE HIM! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Selphie shrieked with joy and laughter.

You'd think after 6 years of knowing Selphie, her spunk would die down a little TINY bit, but you're wrong.

Oh so wrong.

"Kairi… when are you going to tell him?" Selphie asked.

"Uhh… how about never?" I hesitantly asked.

"You'll have to tell him eventually…" Selphie said.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't repeat the words back? What if he's just another Sora, waiting for me to confess my love and then dump me like old leftovers?" I said, frustrated.

"Well… he did ask you out Friday though." Selphie said. "Who knows, you and Roxas did hit it off pretty quickly."

"Maybe." I said as I hung up. "Just maybe."

* * *

Next Friday—

I put on a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top as I got ready to go on another date with Roxas. The doorbell rang as I skipped happily down the stairs and opened the door. I saw a brown, spiky-haired boy standing on my doorstep.

That's when my smile literally turned upside down.

"Sora?" I glared. Before I could even do anything, he had wrapped his filthy, disgusting Namine-hugging, arms around me as he kissed me. Before I realized it, the door had opened as there was Roxas.

Man, could my timing have been WORSE?

As I looked up I saw the most HURT expression on his face. His face had gone from a pale white to an angry red in just a few seconds. He looked at me but walked out the door.

"Roxas!" I yelled as I pushed Sora off of me. I looked around, but Roxas disappeared. I growled and ran back into the house.

"You ugly, pathetic, ASSHOLE!" I screamed at Sora as I hit, punched, kicked, and did everything I could to try and make Sora feel the pain I was in. Sora ran out of the door, a nasty smirk on his ugly face.

I slammed the door and fell back on my couch.

"I think I've hit a new rock bottom." I muttered as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning—

I woke up groggily as I realized what had happened yesterday. I showered, changed, and put on my running shoes. I had to go over to Roxas' house to explain. I sighed as I headed out the front door.

"Why did Sora kiss me? It's not like he wanted to get back with me or anything…" I murmured as a cloud of thoughts swarmed about my mind.

'Even when I'm out in the fresh air I can't think of anything.' I complained to myself as I jogged down the streets. I arrived at Roxas' house in a few minutes and knocked on his door.

No one opened.

I tried the knob and the door was open. I peeked inside as I saw Namine forcefully kissing Roxas, but he pushed Namine off of him.

'How dare her!' I growled as I was tempted to kick her ass out of Roxas' house. I resisted and continued to… actively listen.

"What is this?" Roxas asked, furious.

"Don't you miss me?" Namine replied, with the sickest sweet voice I had ever heard in my entire life.

I gagged like hell and looked back.

"Are you kidding me? You're the last thing I'd miss!" Roxas shouted back. He pushed Namine out the door as I dived into the bushes.

Lesson number two.

Never dive into the bushes when there's bugs, wasps, and random bugs that will most likely bite you like hell.

Anyways, Namine had an annoyed look on her face as she left. She took out her cell and dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

"No, I don't think its working. It didn't work on Roxas, anyways." I heard Namine's last words as she left my sight. As soon as she left I went to Roxas' door.

"Kairi?" he squinted at me. I stood there, unable to move my mouth.

"Why do people HATE us when we never do anything?" I cried as I ran to Roxas and put my arms around him.

"Maybe because we're too perfect…" Roxas sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sora and Namine really did want to break us up." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kai. I should had known better." He apologized.

"It's alright." I hugged him. "I should go though."

"One thing." Roxas called after me. I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"8 PM next Friday?" he grinned at me, a small sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: AHHHH that was really bad chapter… oh well. Sorry. I'm slowly dying down, getting writer's block. I've got two more chapters… and it'll be the end of the story! I'm so glad to get over 50 reviews, and it's all thanks to you guys! So review! 


	10. No Ice Cream?

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect and had the best life. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts.

Not.

Reviewers:

RedXIIIlover: Aww, I'm so sorry to end this so soon! But I'm planning on starting a new story… a longer one! Wow I didn't know three of my one shots were on your faves list… Thank you I love you! Not in the wrong kind of way. :D

Kazeri: You know, I never used to like Namine… :P I used to loathe her. I wanted to kill her lol. I guess I'm kind of expressing my hate for her by using this story? Lol. Nah, I'm just a huge fan of Roxiri's.

Erica: Wow, thanks for reviewing most of my chapters! I really appreciate it! And yes, I know, I'm sad too to end this… but I really have no inspiration to continue this story.

* * *

Yes, another date.

Actually, this is one of our many dates.

I just don't bother to describe them all.

After the movies—

"Movies and dinner, huh? How original for a guy." I grinned.

"Well, the limo wasn't the cheapest thing to rent, you know…" Roxas laughed.

"Hey, but you said I was special!" I retorted.

"Of course you are, you're worth more than anything in the world." He assured me jokingly.

"Cheap." I muttered, suppressing a smile.

"Hey! You know, you can be very insulting sometimes." He said.

"It's called dry humor… anyways, that was a weird movie though. A pirate, a bunch of weird looking squid and deformed people, a key, a chest…"

"Come on, you're not a chick flick kind of girl, are you?" Roxas asked, sweat-dropping.

"Maybe…?" I laughed.

"Oh man… does that mean I have to rent The Notebook or something like that?" Roxas asked, sweatdropping.

"I was just kidding. Pirates of the Caribbean was a great movie!" I laughed, seeing the relieved expression on Roxas' face.

* * *

At the beach—

"Aw man, I can't believe you convinced me to come here." Roxas complained, scratching his spiky blond head.

"But I love the beach!" I pouted.

"Yeah, and I love how the sand always gets in my sandals." Roxas replied sarcastically.

"Well, isn't that why they are called sandals?" I laughed as I pulled Roxas along the hot sandy beach.

"Well, I could get sand in my shirt or pants, you know."

"Well, then we can call your shirt sandshirt, and your pants sandpants!" I offered jokingly.

"You could like Selphie." He laughed.

"It's not my fault… She—I—I caught her disease!" I protested.

"Uh huh." Roxas said, smirking. After treading in the sand for what seemed like a long time (why is the water so far away?), I slowly walked.

"Someone's so excited now…" Roxas laughed, noticing the change in my pacing.

"It's not my fault! The sand is quick sand! Although…" I gave Roxas a mischievous look.

"What?" Roxas asked, sweatdropping.

"Oh, if only I had a handsome young prince to carry me…" I sighed and smirked as I clung to Roxas' neck.

"Fine, fine, my princess." Roxas swooped me up as I shrieked, and he ran to the shore. He looked at the water and me and I SWORE I could see a lightbulb turn on in his head.

"Uh oh…" I mutter as Roxas threw me into the water.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked, flailing my arms.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Roxas yelled, worried. I pretended to lay there on the hot sand, holding my breath.

"Kairi!" Roxas shook my shoulders, panicking.

"BOO!" I sat up and yelled.

"AHHH!" Roxas yelled, falling back on the sand. I laughed hysterically while Roxas pouted. I kept laughing until I couldn't laugh.

Because Roxas had his lips on mine.

"That was to shut you up." Roxas laughed.

"Look, a sea salt ice cream stand!" I pointed.

"Where, where?" Roxas looked around until he saw me laughing and realized it was a joke.

"Hey! I really wanted some ice cream, you know!" Roxas pouted.

* * *

Later—

"Wow, the sunset's beautiful." I mentioned to Roxas.

"I know…" he hugged me.

"Roxas…" I asked, sweating.

"What?" he looked at me, head tilted.

"I have something… I mean… I need to tell you… I want to tell you something…" Roxas' face turned pale at my words.

"I… love you." I muttered as I turned away, trying to hide the blush creeping on my face.

What I didn't see was Roxas putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small, dark blue, velvet box. He got down on one knee, waiting for me to turn around at his words.

"I love you Kairi. And I know we're meant to be together. Hikari-chan, will you be so honored to be my wife?" Roxas asked, face anxious.

And you know what I said?

I said NO.

Haha.

Just kidding.

Did you really believe me?

If you did, you're a weirdo.

Well anyways.

Back to the moment.

Here's what I really said.

"Yes!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm only a young teen and I know nothing about marriage and how you propose romantically and what-not... Yeah, one more chapter and its the end! And as you can guess, it's the wedding day! Anyways, please review! 


	11. A New Happy Place

Melancholy

Summary: Kairi was perfect and had the best life. She had the best boyfriend, life, and friends. When something tragic happens, what will she do? SoKai, Roxiri

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts.

Not.

Reviewers:

Erica: Haha yes, they ARE getting married. Sorry for not mentioning the age earlier… Guess it kind of… slipped my mind. :P

Kazeri: Well, I didn't really want to bother with so many dates… so I kind of… fast forwarded it? Haha, well enjoy this chapter!

RedXIIIlover: Oh course I'll be writing after this is done! I can't stop:D I might start a CloudXYuffie fic with multiple pairings, INCLUDING a bit of Roxiri. And I'm so glad you liked Peel 'em and Stick 'em! I got the idea when I bought some stickers.

Naomi: I LOVE Roxiris too! They're like my new obsession… too bad it isn't RoxasXMe… haha. Oh well.

* * *

"Kairi!" I heard someone shriek.

"Uh oh." I laughed as I saw Selphie at my door, all decked out in a sparkly yellow dress (which I let her choose). I wonder how she can run and jump in that… oh well.

"Kairi!" Selphie shrieked again as she glomped me.

"And you need…?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to see how kawaii you looked!" she smiled innocently.

"Uh, Selphie… I'm not even in my wedding dress yet." I sweatdropped as I explained this to Selphie.

"Yeah, but still! Roxas is going to DROOL over you!" Selphie grinned.

"Yeah, right. So who's here?" I asked.

"Wellllll… your parents and Roxas' parents are here… I am here of course, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Yuffie, Leon, Riku, Aerith, Rinoa, Cloud, Tifa, Paine, and lots more! Well, I'd better be going!" Selphie skipped out the door.

"Today is the greatest day of my life." I murmured to myself as I put on my dress. It was a simple, strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom of the dress with a small train to go along with it.

"KAIRI OH MY GOD YOU LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS!" I jumped. Man, I should have locked that door. How did I not hear her yellow heels?

"Selphie, you are REALLY going to give me a heart attack someday; seriously." I said to the jumping Maid of Honor.

"I just want to fix your hair!" Selphie pouted.

"Alright, but how the heck did you get in here silently with high heels?"

Roxas and I have been through so much, and it's funny how we're alike. From going on dates to misunderstandings; it's been so awesome I couldn't ask for a better soulmate. Sometimes I think I don't even deserve someone as loyal and loving as Roxas…

"It's done!" Selphie grinned.

"Wow… my hair looks like the time I went on my first date with Roxas." I smiled as I looked in the mirror.

"That was EXACTLY what I was going for!" Selphie laughed as she pulled on of my curls and let go as it sprung up.

"Well, we're going to start in about ten minutes, 'kay Kai?"

"Yeah." I sighed as I looked in the mirror.

Yet, I wonder what would have happened if Sora never did cheat on me. Or if he kept Namine a secret from me. Would I ever have met Roxas? Would he still be with Namine?

So many questions.

But I have to let fate unfold, and it's saying that Roxas and I should be together forever.

I guess I just have to let fate do the rest.

"Ready Kairi?" I turned around to see my dad.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Let's go."

_I'm wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all _

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet _

_As what I can't have _

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair _

_round your finger _

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you _

_What I feel about you._

This was it. I walked down the aisle with my father at my side. I gave a small smile to Roxas as I saw his jaw drop a little. He quickly closed it and gave a smile back. I got a kiss from my father before I headed to Roxas.

"Mom and I are proud of you." My dad whispered before leaving.

I walked down the aisle, facing all my friends that were giving me smiles. 'Yuna, Tidus, Yuffie… I'll miss you guys so much.'

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_and cannon ball into the water _

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I will, For you I will_

"Ahem… Friends and family of the bride and groom. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage, an estate kindled by love, rooted in joy, and honored each day by all men and women who pledge themselves to one another. Marriage is God's institution for the comfort and continuation of mankind. All of us here today pray that your marriage will be a source of abundant happiness and that you will enrich it by your tender devotion, your mindfulness in little things, and your patience and constancy with one another today and forever. Kairi, your vows." The minister said.

"How can I explain how much I love you? Let me count the ways for you, Roxas; the moment I saw you I knew we were close in spirit, and now I want to share everything I am and everything I will ever be with you. You have taught me to share everything I am and everything I will ever be with you. I will be proud to bear your name and your children. I know you are wiser and more mature than I am, but with your help, I will grow. I vow to love you, and in being your partner in life, I will be fulfilled." I smiled at Roxas.

"Kairi Hikari, to our marriage I will give the most important thing I own: my life. This has been a day we've both fought for, but I'm grateful now for all the difficulties we've gone through, because they've only brought us closer together and made us more certain of our love. I believe in my heart and mind that we were meant to be together, Kairi, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you and to those who are close to us that our love and our marriage were meant to be. This is the happiest day of my life." Roxas smiled back.

"Kairi, will you have this man to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and forsaking all others keep only unto him, as long as you both shall live?" the minister smiled at both of us.

"I will." I said as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Roxas, will you have this woman to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and forsaking all others keep only unto her, as long as you both shall live?" the minister looked at Roxas.

"I will." Roxas replied, eyes shining with joy and love, focusing only on one thing—me.

"And now Roxas and Kairi will seal their vows by the gift of a ring to each other. Repeat after me... With this ring, I thee wed in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

"With this ring, I thee wed in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love." Roxas and I both said.

"Roxas and Kairi... having chosen one another from the many men and women of the earth, and having pledged your vows to one another before this gathering, I herby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said, happiness in his eyes.

Roxas swooped me up like the day on the beach and kissed me.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter _

_From all of the clutter in my head _

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes _

_Like a water bed _

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways _

_a thousand times, no more camouflage _

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

"You know, I think I've found my new happy place instead of the ice cream shop." I grinned at Roxas.

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_And cannon ball into the water _

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I will _

_You always want what you can't have _

_But I've got to try _

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I will, For you I will, For you I will_

"Oh yeah? And where's that?" Roxas asked.

"In your arms."

* * *

A/N: OMG, don't kill me for the ending! Anyways, the song is "For You I Will" by Teddy Geiger. Well, I hoped you liked the story! I might start a new Clouffie story (one that has multiple pairings) VERY soon! For more info, look at my profile! Anyways, please give your last review for this story!


End file.
